Inspiration
by DeiDreamLOCK-IN
Summary: Shikamaru is a struggling artist in an Art University. Temari is always willing to help out her friend in need. M- sexual content. Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters.


**Inspiration~~~***

Shikamaru stared at his blank canvas. He thought sitting outside would provoke some kind of artistic image inside of him. It didn't seem to be working at all. He let out a large sigh and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in the bench he sat in. He figured that the yard of the University wouldn't give him any inspiration in the first place, but where else could he go? He'd probably end up taking a nap and miss his classes, if he went elsewhere. He began to close his eyes and almost drifted off to his peaceful place. The breeze was nice and Shikamaru was content. Everything around him seemed to have disappeared. He was like this for a moment or so until he sensed an essence of another just above him. He opened his eyes to see jade eyes staring right into him. He recognized the blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails, and that familiar gaze. He jerked back in his seat when he fully came to and realized who it was.

"Te… Temari?"

"Hey you."

"So… I guess you think it's alright to just linger over people while their thinking."

"Thinking? You're lazy ass was sleeping."

"I… was thinking. Why are you here anyways?"

"I was just walking by."

"Right right, and you could have kept walking, but no, you had to stop and bother me."

"So I'm bothering you now? Ha! I think I'm the least of your problems."

Temari looked at Shikamaru's empty canvas and arched an eyebrow at him. He refused to look at her, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Not one word. I know, I'm having trouble, alright. I just need a little inspiration"

"You are indeed brilliant when it comes to academics, but you have absolutely no artistic backbone."

"…. Leave me alone… you troublesome woman."

"Ha ha ha! Well what do you expect from a guy who prefers to sleep and stare at clouds all day?"

"You know Temari, if you would just take the time to sit back and enjoy those clouds, you might not be such a pain."

Temari's smug expression slowly changed into a bit of a kind hearted look.

"Is that an invitation to watch the clouds with you?"

"Well… that depends."

"Alright Shika-chan… maybe."

Shikamaru had suddenly had a curl to one side of his lips. Temari gave him that goofy smile that apparently, only he was able to see. She began to walk away, but before she could get to far, he called out to her.

"Hey Temari?"

"Huh?"

"After your next class, did you want to get some coffee with me?"

":small giggle: Coffee? I thought my presents bothered you."

"Yeah well it's so nice to see you walking away, thought I'd thank you for doing so."

":rolling her eyes: I'll meet you by the entrance :smile:"

Shikamaru watched the so-called troublesome woman walk away. He turned back towards his canvas and continued to draw blanks. He closed his eyes again only for them to shoot right open. At that second, an image came to mind.

~ Later that day ~

Shikamaru walked outside of the building thinking that he would be early. He looked ahead of him to see a very irritated Temari standing by the university gate. He cursed to himself and ran towards her. After complaining to him, Temari took the first steps towards their destination. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath and followed after her.

The two students arrived at a café and took a table outside. After ordering and receiving their beverages, Shikamaru watched Temari as she blew and sipped on her coffee. Her drinking came to a pause when she looked up.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why exactly are you staring at me?"

"Oh, no, I just find it interesting that your hair hasn't changed since high school days."

"What?"

"Nothing. Say, do you… I don't know… think you can… kinda… sorta_"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Alright! I need help with this damned panting assignment."

"Oh really, you don't say. I thought your background was beautiful. The colors were so vibrant."

"Thank you, Mrs. Van go. That's why I need help. So will you help me or not?"

"Hmmm… Yeah, I'll help the helpless baby."

Shikamaru lazily placed his hand over his eyes and then slid it down his face to cover his mouth. He glared at the woman as she laughed. He couldn't stand her, but couldn't help but remember how he's always loved that smile of hers. Temari took another sip of her coffee and then leaned back in her seat.

"So, what do you need me to do for you?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure."

"You're kidding me."

"Ok, no, I just need a little nudge in the right direction. I've even tried changing my surroundings."

"Surroundings? That's why you were outside earlier."

"Yep."

"Well, have you tried working at home?"

"What?"

"Your dorm. Have you tried working on it there? I get most of my ideas when I'm resting at home in my beanbag chair."

"Ha ha heh, that's not even funny Temari. At home? Home is for resting, lounging, and sleeping. I refuse to do anything besides that."

Temari gave him a look of disbelief. She got up and placed her bag over her shoulder. The coffee that was in Shikamaru's mouth almost spilled out when he tried to speak.

"Te… Temari? Whe_"

"Come on, let's go."

"… Go where?"

"Your dorm, lazy ass. Now hurry it up already!"

"Now hold on a second_"

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Ye_"

"Then shut your mouth and get a move on."

"Fine, geez… What a drag."

Shikamaru rushed to pick up his belongings and jogged up beside Temari, who had already begun walking.

~~ The dorms ~~

Shikamaru walked up to his dorm door and reached into his pocket to find his keys. When he got a hold of it, he pulled it out and turned to look at Temari. She had her arms crossed with a look on her face as if she were saying "Waiting…" He exhaustedly rolled his eyes and opened the door to his mansion of slumber and laziness. Temari followed him in and sighed in recollection. The last time she was there inside of his dorm, she was helping him move in. As soon as the boxes were in and hardly unpacked, Shikamaru slumped to the floor and threw his head back, hitting the wall. Temari stood above him scolding him about him being too lazy and finishing the job. She gave up when all he did was stare up at her with tired eyes. He was telling her enough was enough with his eyes and she understood. She sat down next to him sighing in aggravation, until she felt a weight on her lap. Temari looked down to see Shikamaru's head resting gently upon her thigh. At that moment, she didn't move an inch.

Temari heard her name being called and awoke from her dream of the past. Shikamaru was staring dead at her. She shook her head as to clear her thoughts. She sat her things down and took a good look around the area. The room was like a mini apartment. It was neat and tidy. Most likely thanks to Ino, who stayed just across the hall from him. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and caught her before she entered another daydream.

"Hey… Temari, are you alright? You keep leaving earth without any warning."

"Leaving earth? Ha, yeah I'm fine. Let's get started ok."

Temari walked over to the window that was crosswise from the entrance. She glanced over the outside view, trying to think of ways to help Shikamaru communicate with art. As for him, he stood behind her, just a few feet. An over whelming feeling came over him as he watched her. The natural lighting from outside, hit her perfectly. He always thought she was beautiful, but he never thought to actually speak it. His eyes began to follow the curves of her body. He noticed that the white blouse she was wearing appeared slightly transparent. He furrowed his brow to the thought of the fact that other people might have noticed this too. Other guys that is. Shikamaru wasn't stupid and wasn't going to fool himself. He knew that if it were any other woman, he wouldn't give a damn if other men even partially see what lay beneath her top. Normally, he wouldn't dare bring something like this up, knowing that it would lead to troublesome arguing, but just as he began to speak, Temari turned to face him with an idea in mind. Although, she noticed the look he was giving her.

"Ok, what's up with the glare?"

"Temari, why do you wear tops like that?"

"What do you mean? What, you don't like it? I think it_"

"It's see-through."

"Uh… Shikamaru, it's not even that noticeable! You can hardly see a thing."

"Uh no. I'm quite sure it's very visible in the daylight."

"Sure, if you're staring!"

Shikamaru paused and agreed which only pointed out the fact that he was staring. He also came to the conclusion that she was very attractive and that many guys stared at her for sure. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood his ground.

"Guys do stare, Temari, and you know it. They've been staring since high school."

"You're right, but I'm beautiful and charming. So what would you expect?"

"Beautiful, sure, charming, not so much."

"What was that?"

"All I'm saying is that it seems as though you practically beg to get hit on like you do."

"Shikamaru!"

"Just stop dressing like that!"

"Why should I? What, are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous?"

"You feel as though you can't beat the competition!"

"Competition? Woman!"

Shikamaru quickly closed the few feet gap between them and grabbed Temari's wrist, pulling her in close to him. Temari's eyes become wide and full of shock. He lowers his face to meet hers and then speaks in a stern tone.

"There is no competition."

Temari's face quickly becomes flushed. Shikamaru wraps his right arm around her waist and places his left hand on the back of her head. With that, he comes in closer and pushes her head towards him to connect their lips. The first kiss was a little rough, but then he goes back to deliver short and gentle kisses to her lips over and over again. Each kiss was like a small suction. Temari doesn't refuse, instead she wraps her arms around his neck and ends his short kisses. She presses her lips against his, opening her mouth a little wider to release her tongue. Shikamaru wraps both arms around her, nice and tight and lets out a small grunt as he feels her tongue work its way into his mouth. He welcomes her with his own wet muscle and deepens the kiss by slightly tilting his head.

Their lips still attached, Shikamaru walks Temari backwards until her back is touching the wall. He then releases her tongue and lips and attempts to reclaim his breath as she does the same. Shikamaru carefully looks her up and down before meeting her glazed gaze again. His arms go from around her waist and his hands moved to her blouse. His fingers quickly moved around the buttons and then inside of the fabric to touch and feel her smooth skin. His touch was so light and tender; it caused small goose-bumps to rise across the surface of Temari's flesh. She let out a gasp as she felt a shiver go up her spine. Shikamaru lowered his face to the side of her neck. He created a trail with his tongue, from behind her ear to the center of her collar bone. His warm breath caressed her flesh, driving her body in to a frenzy of a teasing pleasure. She tightly grabbed a hold of the black shirt that covered the chest she wanted to see and touch so badly. She tugged him in closer when she felt Shikamaru's lips kiss and suckle on her neck. His fingers continued to travel around her body. He made it around to her back and to the latches of her bra. The excitement was too much for her body. As each clasp was released, Temari felt her nipples harden. She gently pushed Shikamaru away, allowing him better access to her breast. She pulls off her blouse and lets it hit the floor. Her loosened bra followed soon after.

Stepping back to get a better look, Shikamaru was in awe. This was the first time Shikamaru had seen Temari's body beyond even the smallest piece of clothing. Seeing her in swim suits during the hot summers was nothing compared to this. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the half naked body before him. Yes, only half naked. He sighed as he realized Temari's lower half was still wrapped in the slender gray jeans she wore. Temari smirked and watched Shikamaru's eyes scan over her. He kept stopping at her pants and she noticed. She was about to unbutton her jeans until it hit her that Shikamaru was still fully clothed. Temari stepped towards him and stopped as soon as her breasts were pressed right up against him. She placed her hand on the center of his blue jeans. She looked down when she felt a bulge in her hand. She loved the feel of it. Shikamaru gasped and grabbed her hand when she began messaging it. Temari didn't want to stop, so instead of moving away from his erection, she gripped it firmly, but making sure not to put him in anymore pain that he was already in. He made a motion as if he were punched in the stomach and grunted, giving her a look that clearly screamed "Troublesome woman". Smiling, she moved her fingers beneath his shirt to find the zipper to his pants. As soon as she touched the metal, she pulled it down and pulled the button from the whole. Shikamaru felt Temari work her hand down into his pants and wrap it around his length. She created an up and down motion with her hand that made Shikamaru want her even more. He couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled away from her and swiftly pulled his shirt from over his head. He then grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans and unfastened them. Just as soon as he dropped down her pants and panties, he picked her up and put her back up against the wall. Temari was taken aback by his quick movements. She wrapped her legs around his hips and gripped his shoulders. Shikamaru looked down at Temari's vagina. He smirked when he saw how wet she was. One hand stayed on her hip, while the other slid a finger in between her lower lips. Temari choked back a moan. Shikamaru replaced his finger with his thumb to achieve more rapid and steady motions. Temari jerked forward as he played her clit like a game controller. She continued to hold back her sounds of pleasure.

As Shikamaru moved his hands from her vagina to the pigtails in her hair, Temari placed a finger through the band that held his hair up and pulled. His hair fell as Temari's did the exact same. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair and looked deeply into his eyes. Her vision was hazed. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and let him take control of her body. He was doing a pretty damn good job of that already. Shikamaru returned her gaze. He closed in on her, his lips touching hers, but not locked. His voiced was raspy and chores do to the fact that all his energy had rushed to his throbbing member. Temari took in his breath as he spoke.

"Temari…. About that… competition…"

"Shi… Shikamaru…"

"Te… ma…. ri…"

"No… You're… the only one… Shika…."

Shikamaru, smiled lazily and then continued to verbally tease the sore and impatient Temari. He drops his pants and from his boxers, pulls out the treat that she's been waiting for. Temari shuts her eyes and bites her lip when she sees Shikamaru's penis. It was hard and erect and it was all for her. She let out a whimpering sound. Shikamaru answers her plea and presses his lips to hers. He kisses her passionately while taking hold of his shaft and placing it at her entrance. Temari secures her arms around his neck when she feels the head of his cock enter her. She tries her best to push forward to make him go in further, but she fails. Shikamaru decides to feed her hunger and lifts her up just a little higher. As he lowers her down, Temari arches her back, feeling the intense pressure of his penis slide inside of her. She opens her mouth, but continues to restrain her screams. With one forceful push, Shikamaru fully enters her. Temari's eyes shoot open as she fights her yelps of steaming delight. Shikamaru brings his hips back and then creates a steady motion inside of her. Temari's back relaxes and she stares into the eyes of the man before her. They were at eye level. Everything seemed to have disappeared from their sight. They could only see each other and each other alone. Temari begins to let out small whimpers then silences herself by pressing her lips to Shikamaru's, filling his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues intertwined and Shikamaru's hips gained a faster rhythm. He pumped himself in and out of her. She couldn't fight it anymore. Shikamaru felt the vibration of Temari's moans inside of his mouth. He separated their mouths and restless tongues to hear her precious sounds.

The rhythm was quick and steady. His movements became more aggressive. Temari bobbed up and down on Shikamaru's manhood. Each bounce earned a groan and grunt from him. His grip on her sides tightened as he put full force into every push and pump. His hips slammed into Temari pelvis, his hard dick hitting her tight insides. Temari held on tight to Shikamaru. Her back once again arched, her head shoots back as she let out a droning scream.

His pace becomes quicker. Temari unfolds her arms from around his neck only to place her hands on his strong shoulders, involuntarily digging her nails into his hot sweaty flesh. With one last thrust, Shikamaru feels Temari's walls tighten around him. Temari's legs tighten around Shikamaru's hips, making his attempts to pull out, a struggle. He couldn't do anything but drop his head into the side of her neck and breathlessly plead with her.

"Te… Temari, please, you… you gotta let go. I… I'm… I'm about to cum…"

"Shi… Shikamaru… I'm on birth-control."

Shikamaru managed to take a deep breath and think to himself *How convenient*. He felt himself release inside of her. Temari's body went from extremely tense to relaxed and almost limp. Her head dropped. She nuzzled Shikamaru's hair as he nuzzled her neck. She let out small giggles as she felt Shikamaru's soft lips caress the warm wet skin of her neck. Her fingers were once again tangled in his hair.

Not to long after their moment of passion, Temari told Shikamaru to take her to his bed. Shikamaru sighed and complained about how bossy she was and then carried her off into his bedroom, bridal style. She lay down and quickly covers herself with his sheets. Shikamaru gives her a confused look, then smiles sweetly at her. He thought she looked so cute at that moment. *Who would have guessed that a witch like her could be so adorable… and passionate?* He thought. He climbed in next to her leaving less than a foot of space between them. Shikamaru, laying on his right side, put his elbow into his pillow and uses his hand to support his head. He'd never been so focused on a woman before. His heart raced in his chest every second he spent looking at her. Temari opened her eyes to meet his stare. She pulled the sheet over her face, leaving her eyes visible.

"Shikamaru, you're such a creep. What are you staring at?"

"Hmm… Your hair. "

"Huh… oh yeah. Heh, would you like for it to stay down?"

":shaking his head: Mn mn, I don't like change too much."

Temari shook her head and laughed. Shikamrau continued to look at her. He found himself thinking of the stark naked body that he held just moment ago. His first thought was that she was spectacular. Temari turned to lye on her stomach. She rested her cheek on her crossed arms, looking at Shikamaru. She sighed as she remembered the reason why they were there to begin with.

"Hey, Shika?"

"Hm?"

"What about your art piece? I had an idea, but… I forgot it when you through a rant about my blouse."

"Which is still on the floor in there by the way."

"Shut up! What are you going to do? Have you any ideas?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked down at his pillow. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. He shot Temari a look of surprise at the image that appeared in his head.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

~~ Next day in class ~~

Temari walked in and took a seat on a wooden horse next to Shikamaru. She turned to get his attention.

"So where's the work of art that you were so excited about?"

"Right next to me."

Temari smiled knowing that he was referring to her, but she really did wonder what he had painted. She faced forward and looked at the canvas in front of the class. It was covered with a white sheet. Temari noticed the art professor looking at Shikamaru. The woman walked up to him and asked the class to quiet down and get ready for the critique. She addressed Shikamaru and told him to stand. Apparently the covered canvas in front was his. Temari watched as he walked over to the easel. Without saying a word, he pulled the sheet back to reveal his painting. Everyone, including Temari, gasped in awe amazement. Temari on the other hand gasped in shock and embarrassment.

On the canvas was painted a beautiful figure of a naked woman. She lay on her side in a white bed with a white sheet in between her legs, covering the area of her crotch. The sheet flowed and stopped in between her breast, where she held the tip of the sheet between her thumb and forefinger. The woman had blonde hair that loosely fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark green and appeared to be in a hypnotized daze.

Many of the students began to talk and chatter about the figure in the painting. Temari's face grew red as she heard her name somewhere in the back. She really was his painting, but she didn't think he meant it literally. Shikamaru just stood up front with his hands in his pockets and yawned. He did stay up all night painting from memory after all. He noticed Temari glaring at him with red tented cheeks. Shikamaru spent the rest of the day ducking and dodging, hiding from Temari, while Temari spent her day chasing and looking for Shikamaru, who she promised she would make him wish he had painted a cloud instead.

#~#~#~The End~#~#~#


End file.
